Dead or Alive 5/Fighting quotes
This article lists all of the quotes spoken by the playable characters when fighting in Dead or Alive 5 (and Dead or Alive 5+). Akira Yuki Pre-fight quotes *"Come!" *"I've been waiting for this." Taunts *n/a Victory quotes *"Not even close!" *"If you want another fight, then come!" *"Try again in ten years." *"Ora ora ora!" (translates to "C'mon c'mon c'mon!") Losing quotes *"I must grow stronger..." Ayane Pre-fight quotes *"Go away." *"Let's see how strong you are." (both alone and with Hayate as her tag partner) *"Prepare!" (both alone and with Kasumi as her tag partner) *"It is time!" (against Hayate or Hayabusa) During battle *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"Do you want to fight?" *"Idiot." *"Is that the best you can do?" *"Hmph!" *"Loser." *"How boring." Victory quotes *"Hmph. Don't make me laugh." *"The match is decided." *"My sincerest apologies." (after defeating Hayate or Hayabusa) *"Y'know, you're supposed to watch your opponent when you fight." Losing quotes *n/a Bass Armstrong/Mr. Strong Pre-fight quotes *"Come on! Let's do this!" *"Give it all ya got." *"Yeah. That championship belt's got my name on it!" (versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) *"Get your ass over here!" (with Mila as his tag partner) *"Hey, you like pain?" (with Tina as his tag partner) During battle *"Pathetic!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"And again!" (when performing only the first two inputs of the F5 throw) *"I'm done with you!" (when performing the full F5 throw) *"Fire!" (when performing the Super Freak, Dancing Freak, and Dive Bomber offensive holds) *"Useless!" (when performing only the first input of the Dive Bomber offensive hold) *"One more shot!" (when performing the Double Reverse Power Bomb throw) Taunts *"It's showtime!" *"Come on!" Victory quotes *"I'm just too...damn...STROOOONG!" *"Score one for daddy!" (winning tag battle with Tina) Losing quotes *n/a Bayman Pre-fight quotes *"Are you here to take me out?" *"Ready to face your fate?" During battle *"You're wide open." (when performing an expert hold) *"Bingo!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"This ends now!" (when performing the full D.D.T. offensive hold) *"I'll put you out of your misery!" (when performing the Camel Clutch Twist offensive hold) *"You like pain?" (when performing the Death Punisher offensive hold) *"I'll kill you." (when performing his Power Blow) Taunts *"Good luck." *"Bingo!" *"I'll kill you." Victory quotes *"So it's life or death...hmm." *"Go home." Losing quotes *n/a Brad Wong Pre-fight quotes *"Down the hatch!" *"I guess I can do this." Taunts *''*Hic!*'' *''*Laughs*'' *"One for the road." Victory quotes *"Oh man, I so need another... Hm? What the?! It's done already?" *"I don't need a drink to win... but it helps." Losing quotes *n/a Christie Pre-fight quotes *"Now for business." *"Give up!" *"Enough with the foreplay" (when partnered with Rig) *"Well. It's time for your punishment!" (when partnered with Bayman) During battle *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"It's over!" (when performing her Power Blow) Taunts *"Farewell." *"Come over here." Victory quotes *"You have no business fighting here." *"You're not even worthy of being my toy." *"Bravery leads to an early death." (with Bayman as her tag partner) Losing quotes *n/a Eliot Pre-fight quotes *"I challenge you." *"Good luck!" During battle *"Wide open!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"Quit fooling around." *"Please fight!" *"I am so gonna win!" Victory quotes *"Whew. Great match." *"I'll defeat anyone." Losing quotes *n/a Gen Fu Pre-fight quotes *"I shall be your opponent!" *"Well? Shall we?" Taunts * n/a Victory quotes *"My fists only get stronger with age." *"This old fart still fights." Losing quotes *"It seems age has caught up with me..." Hayate Pre-fight quotes *"This won't take long." *"Enough!" Taunts *"That's enough!" *"Pitiful." *"You could never defeat me." *"Prepare!" During battle *"You're mine!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"Prepare!" (when performing Oni-Fumi ground attack or an expert hold) Victory quotes *"No one can face me." *"I am the wind!" (alone and after winning tag battle with Ayane) *"Nin" (during a tag team with Hayabusa) Losing quotes *n/a Helena Douglas Pre-fight quotes *"I don't have time to play games with you." *"Face your fate." *"Do you think you can win?" (when tagged with Christie) During battle *"Prepare!" (when performing her Power Blow) *"Slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"Come here." *"Is that your best?" *"Oh dear." *"You're so careless." Victory quotes *"Now do you understand, my dear?" *"Oh dear, what happened to all that spirit you had a moment ago?" *"May the bells of good fortune ring." *"Don't expect any help from above." (when winning a tag match with Kokoro) *"Vulgar." (when winning a tag match with Christie) Losing quotes *"Oh... How could this happen...?" Hitomi Pre-fight quotes *"I'm ready!" *"Osu!" *"Just one last fight. I´m almost champion." (versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) During battle *"Come on!" (when performing an expert hold) Taunts *"Sei!" *"Yeah!" *"Here I come!" *"Rawr!" Victory quotes *"My fists are on fire!" *"Hey, I won!" *"I just keep getting stronger!" *""Yeah! V for victory!"" (after winning a round without taking damage) *"Yeah! One more to go!" (after winning against Eliot in Story Mode) Losing quotes *n/a Jann Lee Pre-fight quotes *"Alright, let's do this!" *"Just Drop it already. Focus on fighting." (versus Leifang in Story Mode) *"So you're my final opponent. Let's go." (versus Hitomi in Story Mode) During battle *"No mercy!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"Try to hit me!" Victory quotes *"Who do you think I am?" *"If you can't concentrate during battle, then you haven't trained hard enough." (after winning against Leifang, Story Mode only) Losing quotes *n/a Kasumi Pre-fight quotes *"I am ready." *"I can't avoid this fight." *"We settle this!" Taunts *"Sorry!" *"No way." *"Give up!" Victory quotes *"I know what I must do." *"I'm sorry... I must go on." *"This is Mugen Tenshin!" *"You will never defeat me." Losing quotes *n/a Kokoro Pre-fight quotes *"Don't get too worked up." *"It's so nice to meet you!" *"I'm sorry, but I can't go easy on you." (when tagged with Helena) During battle *''Gotcha!'' (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"It's not over yet." *"I'm so sorry." *''*Giggles*'' Victory quotes *"Cherry blossoms and warriors..." *"Oh, you should really put some ice on that." *"Sorry about that!" (after winning a tag battle with Helena) Losing quotes *n/a La Mariposa/Lisa Hamilton Pre-fight quotes (as La Mariposa) *"Yay! Woohoo!" *"Let's move." Pre-fight quotes (as Lisa) *"You really want to fight this badly...?" During battle *"And here!" (When doing the Monkey Flip throw) *"Here we go!" (When doing the full Deja Vu throw) *"One and two!" (When performing the first two inputs of the Deja Vu throw and full Super Volcan throw) Taunts *"Can I get you excited?" *"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Victory quotes (as La Mariposa) *"I am the winner! Woo hoo!" *"Oh ho... You were so close!" *"That was a textbook victory!" Victory quotes (as Lisa) *"Did you really think you'd win?" *"You ok? You're the one who wanted to fight, y'know." *"Hmm... you're pretty terrible." Losing quotes *n/a Leifang Pre-fight quotes *"Okay, let's fight!" *"Ready to lose?" *"Wow, that was such a shock. I mean, really." (versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) *"No holding back!" (when tagged with Helena) During battle *"Now's my chance!" (when landing a high counter hold except for expert holds, when performing her Power Blow) *"Gotcha!" (when performing an expert hold) Taunts *"Getting tired?" *"Up for more?" *"Gotcha!" *"Easy, too easy!" Victory quotes *"This is real Tai Chi Chuan!" *"Hahaha! Yay!" *"Leifang! Powering up!" (after winning a tag battle with Hitomi) *"Did you enjoy that?" (after winning a tag battle with Helena) Losing quotes *n/a Mila Pre-fight quotes *"Yeah, I'm here to fight!" *"Okay! Ready anytime! ''" *"''So, this...is Dead or Alive..." (versus Hitomi in Story Mode) Taunts *"Alright! Let's go!" Victory quotes *"That was a great fight!" *"Yeah! Let's fight again soon, okay?" Losing quotes *"Why can't I win!" Pai Chan Pre-fight quotes *"Don't cry to me if you get hurt!" *"I'll show you how well I've trained." *"Let's go!" (when entering a tag battle with Sarah) Taunts * n/a Victory quotes *"Looks like I was stronger." *"Your kung fu is not strong enough." *"That was nothing." Losing quotes *"No... Not like this..." Rig Pre-fight quotes *"Alright, lets go." *"What a pain..." *"You are gonna be in for some pain." *"Alright, let's do this." (with Bass as his tag partner) Taunts *"Ah... this is a good workout." *"What a pain." During battle *"Idiot!" *"Useless!" *"Go to hell!" Victory quotes *"Don't spoil all my fun." *"On to the next fight." Losing quotes *n/a Ryu Hayabusa Pre-fight quotes *"I feel a storm is coming." *"Prepare!" During battle *"Prepare yourself!" (when performing his Power Blow) Taunts *"You cannot distract me!" *"Enough!" *"Nin!" Victory quotes *"I have no weakness." *"Nothing can hinder my spirit. Nothing!" *"Nin" (when winning a tag match with Hayate) Losing quotes *n/a Sarah Bryant Pre-fight quotes *"I'm no pushover, sweetie." *"You'll enjoy this, trust me. Ready?" Taunts *n/a Victory quotes *"Try again in a few years." *"Better run home to mama now." *"You'll never be a match for me." *"Someone here is out if their league." (when winning a tag match with Pai Chan) Losing quotes *"I can't let anyone see me like this." Tina Armstrong Pre-fight quotes *"Listen, you better not disappoint me!" *"Yeah! Show time!" During battle *"Here I come!" (when performing her Saddle Crash and Jumping Hip attacks, and her Power Blow) Taunts *"Come on." *"Here I come!" Victory quotes *"Nice fight, hon. Hee hee. That was fun. Later." *"YEAAH! I'm gonna rock you!" *"Nobody beats a babe with an attitude!" (after winning a tag battle with Mila) Losing quotes *"Oh my God!" Zack Pre-fight quotes *"Your heart is going to be all mine, baby!" (against a female opponent) *"Let's get this party started!" During battle *"It's party time!" (when performing the Hard Rush throw) *"I'm right here!" (when performing the Funky Fake) Taunts *"Hell no!" *"You suck." *"I'm right here!" *"No way!" *"Zack... BEAM!" *"Alright! Boing! Yah...yah...yah...yah...yah...yah...yah." Victory quotes *"BAM! Bam bam bam bam BAM! It's over." *"Toooooh! Woah! YEEESS!" *"I. Am. Awesome!" (after winning a tag battle with Hitomi) Losing quotes *"My dreams, my happiness..." Category:Fighting quotes